I Want to be Free
by YoungSasuke
Summary: Sasuke gets beaten by Orochimaru, who wants to 'discipline' Sasuke. He eventually gets beaten so badly, he's in critical condition. But when Sakura finds him...


Hmm... Somehow, I always seem to excel at describing Sasuke's deaths. Maybe I'm just good at killing him... ;; Which is strange, ya know? Seeing as how he's my favorite character and all...  
  
M.k: JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: ok, ok!!!! Don't need to get all feisty, M.k!!  
  
M.k: me-ow...  
  
Me: ah-hahaha... M.k... He's so funny...  
  
M.k: ... (face shadows)  
  
Me: hahahahaha!!! (scratches head)  
  
M.k: GET ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hits me over the head with a bag of sugar)  
  
Me: ow... . Waaaaaaiiiiiitaminute... Sugar????  
  
M.k: uh-oh...  
  
Me: (hyper) OK!!!! LET'S GET ON WITH THIS FICCIE!!!! STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES, I DON'T OWN NARUTO, THOUGH I WISH I DO!!!!! (sobs) NEWAYZ, GET ONTO READING THIS FICCIE!!!  
  
M.k: (cowering in a corner) and don't forget to review...!!!  
  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€¶  
  
Sunlight shone over everything, illuminating the horrible scene with dancing radiance. The birds were chirping, but to something dark and dreary, something horrible.  
  
They were singing to the bloody, prone body on the ground, hoping, urging it to get up and walk away, unharmed.  
  
But that wasn't to be.  
  
Children danced and played in an open field next to where he lay, not knowing that something horrible happened.  
  
It all started when he tried to run away from the clutches of the pedophiliac Orochimaru. When Orochimaru found out that Sasuke left, he disappeared himself to go search for him. But when Orochimaru met up with him, he did more than just 'discipline' him.  
  
He was supposed to only beat him a few times, but he got caught up in the pain he was handing out, to eventually cut, punched, and kicked most of the life out of Sasuke.  
  
When Orochimaru turned to leave, all he said was, "when you finally decide to come back, remember this. I will not refrain from killing you." And then he left.  
  
And left Sasuke to attempt to come back.  
  
He felt like he was drifting off, like he was finally giving up.  
  
He couldn't feel the pain anymore. He guessed that that was a good thing.  
  
But in truth, he knew, it was from the massive amount of blood he lost.  
  
As he struggled to get upright, he moved his right arm.  
  
He nearly cried out in pain, as he looked down, to see a kunai lodged in his lower arm. It was stuck in so deep, that it had reached the bone.  
  
But he summoned up his nerve, and eventually, through massive waves of unimaginable pain, sit up on his heels. The blood spurted from his wounds that He inflicted, but Sasuke didn't attempt to stem the flow.  
  
'It would all be for nothing...' He thought, light-headedly, gazing around at the landscape, wondering why the trees and bushes were spinning around him.  
  
He used his left arm, which wasn't in any better condition, to help him stand up, and steadied himself by propping himself up with his blood-soaked feet.  
  
He could vaguely make out some sort of laughing, giggling voices from far away, and decided to go look for the owners of the voices.  
  
He stepped forwards weakly, arms staying at his sides like they were dead, dangling down, and coughed out some blood with every step he so painstakingly took.  
  
His eyes were unfocusing, so it was that much harder for him to navigate the flat plain on which he stood. His breath came to him in small, painful gasps, and his fingers started to twitch madly, though he couldn't feel them.  
  
He took another step, and dropped more blood on the grassy dirt, staining it crimson.  
  
If he had looked back, he would've noticed that the trail of metallic blood was very long, and was pooling. He was losing more blood than ever, and if he didn't get help soon, he'd die in a matter of minutes.  
  
When he stumbled through the layer of trees separating the fields, he tried to squint, though ineffectively, at the young children, wondering which were the real ones, and which were the images cast out by his hallucinating mind.  
  
He coughed loudly, spitting out a huge amount of blood on the ground, and toppled over, earning a loud 'thunk' from it.  
  
One of the running, squealing children saw him fall, and stopped running, only to get tagged by the others. When they asked, in their young, childish voices, what was wrong, all she did was point to the small hillock where Sasuke rested, letting the dripping blood form a small stream, winding down to meet with the grass.  
  
Three of the children slowly approached, while the rest hung back, afraid of what condition he might be in.  
  
Almost instantly, one of the younger ones dashed off from the main group, heading into Konohagakura Village, where they all resided.  
  
As the others slowly surrounded Sasuke's limp body, they screamed as he raised his bloodstained head to try and look at them with unfocused eyes, blood dripping from his open mouth.  
  
The children hung back, afraid, as they watched Sasuke attempt to lift himself up.  
  
But he failed to do so.  
  
All he succeeded in doing was falling down, face-first, in the dirt, as more blood seeped through his torn and crimson-stained shirt.  
  
He stifled a moan of pain, and shut his eyes weakly, not daring, not caring if he opened them again or not.  
  
One of the huddling children turned around, to see the youngest child waddling back, leading a sixteen-year-old pink-haired teenage girl.  
  
The girl hadn't seen the bleeding teenage boy yet, so was still wondering why the child led her here.  
  
As Sasuke raised up onto his knees, with his arms acting as props in front of him, Sakura, the pink-haired kunoichi, finally knew.  
  
"What...?" She muttered, as she saw the distant figure start to stand, with obvious difficulty.  
  
Sasuke literally flung himself upwards, almost reeling backwards, but successfully staying upright. He opened his eyes, and let the blood on his fore-head drip down over them, as he stepped slowly towards the end of the tree-line.  
  
As Sakura drew nearer, she finally recognized the beeding, suffering, dieing boy in front of her.  
  
"Wha... No!!!" She screamed, dashing towards him, leaving the younger child to waddle over to her friends.  
  
He coughed out more blood, staining the already-ruined shirt once again, limping away from the rapidly-approaching teenager.  
  
His fingers twitched again, irritating the skin on his arm, and causing the kunai to shift it place, spattering more blood on the grassy dirt. His mouth was hanging lazily open, letting the blood pooling in it to drip down his chin.  
  
His eyes were unfocusing again, so he stopped relying on them so much, half- closing their bloodied lids, covering the jet-black irises. His chest heaved slowly, fighting for more air, but his lungs were failing too quickly.  
  
"No!! Sasuke!!!!!!!" Sakura cried, literally sprinting towards him, hoping that it wasn't him, that he wasn't the one who was going to die, that he wasn't the one slowly drifting away from her.  
  
His slashed and crimson-soaked ears picked up a desperate yell, and he attempted to turn his head to see who it was, squinting his coal-black eyes.  
  
More coughs erupted forth, causing him to double over in pain, spraying precious little blood on the grassy knoll. His eyes screwed shut in pain, and he collapsed again, this time not trying to get up.  
  
"SASUKE!!!!!!" Sakura cried desperately, finally coming to his side.  
  
She paled at what happened to him, and saw how pale he was from blood loss. She dropped down, with a sob to her knees, staring in horror at the gaping wounds that were oozing the life-giving liquid that he so desperately needed.  
  
He uttered a low, quiet moan, earning her attention almost immediately. She tentatively brought her hands up to his blood-caked face, and slowly wiped the blood off, and wiped any blood-soaked air away from his angelic face.  
  
His eyes slowly opened, but his irises were covered by the caked eyelids, revealing only white to her.  
  
She hurriedly brought out her cell phone, dialing her best friend's number. If anyone could help him, she could.  
  
As the ringing started, repeating three times, her friend finally answered, asking, "hello, Ino here. May I help you?"  
  
Sakura cried into the phone, "Ino!! Come here quickly!! I need your help!!!" She broke down in sobs, unable to answer Ino's questions of: "What? What's wrong?" and: "Where are you?"  
  
When she caught her voice, she slowly answered, "I- I'm out in the field w- where we train. Come quickly, please. Bring bandages, polysporin, anything!!!!" She screamed the last part into the receiver, tears streaming down her face, as she shut the cell phone, ending the call.  
  
When she gazed down at the tainted, angelic face of Sasuke, she let the tears roll freely down her face, to drop off and mingle with his blood. She took off her sweater, and wrapped it tightly around his exposed wounds, and took off his ruined shirt, to wrap it around the deep gashes in his muscular, crimson-tainted chest.  
  
It only took Ino a minute to get where she was, and when she saw Sasuke, she slowly stopped running so fast, and dropped down next to Sakura, gazing at his condition.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, blood began to pool in his mouth, eventually coming to drip down onto his neck, and exposed chest.  
  
"Take off that shirt." Ino said, staring at the makeshift bandage around his chest.  
  
Sakura complied, taking it off, to reveal the horrible gashes etched deep in his muscular body.  
  
Ino had to stifle a cry of horror that was threatening to come forth, but controlled it. Instead, she whipped open her medical kit, and took out the bandages with plenty of gauze, to soak up the blood.  
  
As she expertly wrapped it around his chest, she noticed how pale he was.  
  
She hurried up her pace, and eventually had all his wounds bandaged snugly. She unfolded the stretcher, and they both hoisted Sasuke up onto it, bandaging him down so he wouldn't fall down.  
  
The two girls grabbed hold of the handles, and carried him swiftly into the village, not knowing that his life was slowly ebbing away. They raced into the hospital, and screamed at the doctors to help him.  
  
When the doctors looked at Sasuke, they wordlessly complied, taking the stretcher away from them.  
  
All available doctors were called to help, and they swiftly brought him to ER.  
  
They huddled over him, performing all of their doctorly duties, re-wrapping his wounds with fresh bandages, and bringing a package of blood to put in him. As they hooked up the machine, and hooked the needle to Sasuke's arm, the buzzer on the heart rate machine suddenly went flat, bringing its dead, flat sound throughout the bustling room, bringing despaired faces to the doctors. But they didn't give up.  
  
But Sasuke did.  
  
His soul drifted upwards, towards the heavens where he so wanted to be, to visit Them again. To be with Them again.  
  
To laugh and live with his family again.  
  
And his wish was brought true. 


End file.
